


Ocyrion

by orphan_account



Category: Ocyrion - Fandom
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, No Smut, i don't even know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw something like this on wattpad. I didn't read it just the summary and thought to write this. Its kinda all over the place. This is my first time writing so I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape (Dark Ocyrion)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261257) by DearFourty. 



  
Vincent and Greg have been together for almost 2 years. Greg is completely in love with Cyr and does everything he ask.

In the beginning things were great. They were equals but after a while Cyr made sure Greg knew who was the boss in their relationship. Cyr never thought that Greg was good enough for anything, and that the best thing he did was lay on his back and take it.  
Greg starves himself so that Cyr will love him. He does everything Cyr says with no hesitation. He even wears dresses and panties basically makes himself into a girl for Cyr. Even when friends come over Greg sits at Cyr's feet with his head bowed in whatever dress is picked out for him.

Greg doesn't mind being humiliated all the time. He loves Cyr and nothing could ever make him leave. Well that is until Cyr doesn't want him anymore. Cyr is the only person Greg has left, everyone else left him.

When Cyr and Greg got together almost 2 years ago, Greg was a mess Lainey had just divorced him and got full custody of the baby. Cyr had come to his side but not to help but to get Greg emotionally attached so that he would become dependent on him.  
Greg was never allowed to make his own decisions. Cyr always chose for him. Greg didn't understand that he was subconsciously giving himself, all of himself, to Cyr's sadistic ways.

In all their time together Greg still has yet to fully learn certain things like how he's not allowed to talk to other guys without Cyr around, or how when they are in public Greg is to be polite and not speak unless spoken to, oh and the one he can never seem to follow, he is never to talk to or look at Cyr unless given permission. The thing is Cyr is so beautiful to Greg and he can't help it. But this gets him in trouble a lot.

His punishments go from a beating to being locked in a small cage for a month to even something as bad as being bound to the roof naked for as long as Cyr seems fit. But what Greg hates most is the cage. Being that he's 6'0 it's super uncomfortable to be locked in the tiny cage. He always begs to not be put in there but begging only makes it worse.

The first time Greg got punished it was for speaking out of line while him and Cyr were out. Cyr doesn't punish him while they are out because he doesn't want anyone to think or know that he's abusing Greg. Which is also why when Cyr gets too angry and hits Greg in place where people can clearly see he makes Onision stay in the house or wear makeup.

When Greg makes videos that don't require him to stand or move he has to wear a skirt and only then is he allowed to where his male shirts. He doesn't like it though. He prefers to be Cyr's good girl and but wearing male close it makes him feel like he's failed Cyr. So he starts to just make his videos in his dresses Cyr doesn't like that too much but he sees how Onision does it to make him happy.

Greg has only ever cared about Cyr and how he feels. People start to notice this too. They think its weird how Greg is only about Cyr and Cyr only he's given up on trying to get lainey and his kid back. They don't matter anymore.

Cyr and only Cyr. Keeping Cyr happy. Making sure Cyr has everything. Not eating until Cyr has had enough.

After a while Greg didn't want to leave the house he didn't want to be anywhere that he could do something that upsets Cyr or makes it so that Cyr is far away from him. He cries those nights and clings extra hard to Cyr when they get back home.  
Its not until another year the Cyr tell Greg that he's getting married and that he never loved him. Greg can't believe this. He's beyond sad and it thinking about how he should have killed himself that night when Lainey left him. He cries and begs for Cyr to please stay promises that he'll be his good girl but Cyr doesn't care he never did. He simply packs his stuff and leaves.

Greg heartbroken and alone grabs his knife and carves Cyr's name everywhere until he can't feel a thing and his vision blurs. He sits there on the floor where he slept bleeding and crying out for Cyr.

He's found dead later that night by Cyr who comes back to get somethings he left. He doesn't Cyr or even show a singe emotion when he see's Greg there on the floor clutching one of his shirts. The police get there within the hour and take him away. They don't get a chance to talk to Cyr cause he's long gone. Driving down high way 66, wind in his hair and Greg by his side smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I m sorry if this didn't make much sense. It was kinda just my brain throwing up a bunch and putting my two favourite youtubers in something that wasn't really my original idea, but got changed a lot i think. I'm sorry if this is shitty.


End file.
